A Nervous Proposal
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Prompt by Tumblr user: juicyfer Sam getting ready to propose to Cas, but being really really nervous.


Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak have been together for about 3 years now and their relationship was like any other one. It had its hard times and then it had its great times.

Sam has thought about asking Cas to marry him, but he was so nervous, he didn't know if Cas would say yes. He had already bought the ring and everything. He's been trying to muster up the courage to ask Castiel for more than a couple weeks! He just can't seem to pop the question.

A couple more days passed and Castiel started to notice how strange his lover was acting. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Sam not being able to sit still or when Cas asked a question, Sam would stammer his words. He was starting to get really worried about him.

"Sam, what's going on?" Cas frowned, taking the other man's hand.  
"N-Nothing. Why would you-you ask that? I'm f-fine." Sam stuttered then cursing under his breath for seeming so nervous again at a simple question.  
"I'm worried about you. You don't seem okay."  
"I'm fine!" Sam snapped unintentionally, making Cas flinch and nod.  
"Okay, okay. You're fine...I get that now..." Cas muttered and looked down.  
"Cas, I didn't-." Sam was cut off by Cas raising his hand.  
"It's fine."

Sam watched as Cas walked away, wanting someone to punch him for snapping at his love. This was going to wreck everything and it made him even more nervous than before.

A day passed and Cas didn't speak to Sam. He was too upset. He didn't like it when Sam snapped. It hurt him more than anything. All Cas did was ask a simple little question and Sam turned on him.  
Sam stood for a moment before walking over to Cas who was curled up on the couch watching reruns of The Walking Dead. He loved watching that show, but Sam never could get interested in it even when Cas made him watch all three seasons over and over again. Sam laughed lightly at the thought before turning to his lover.

"Cas, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I really am." Sam said with apologetic eyes, making Castiel look up at him.  
"You know I don't like it when you snap at me..." He frowned, pulling his limited edition of The Walking Dead blanket around him tighter. Sam had gotten him that for his birthday last year.  
"I know that and I truly am sorry, Castiel. I feel terrible."  
"Why are you so nervous all the time? I want to know. Don't lie to me." The man wrapped in the blanket narrowed his eyes at the taller man.  
"I..." Sam stopped then took a deep breath, "Be right back." He held up his hand and ran into their bedroom. He searched and searched until he found a little black box in the nightstand on his side of the room before running back out to Cas.  
"Well?"  
"There's something I wanted to do and I've just been so nervous about it for the past freakin' month. I think now is a good time to do this, so here goes." Sam took another deep breath before getting down on one knee. "I-I have never done this before. Cas, I love you. I love you m-more than anything." His voice started to crack. He was so nervous. Scared even. "You-You have always been there for me a-and I don't know what I would do without you. So-So, would you do me the honor of m-making me the happiest guy on the planet and-and...being my partner in marriage?" He felt his throat close up and chest tighten as he looked at Cas.

Cas sat up, listening to Sam talk. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sam was proposing. To him! He never thought this would happen in a million years. Tears swelled up in his eyes and he covered his mouth, laughing lightly at how nervous his love was. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He started crying when Sam finally got to the question.

"I-It was terrible, wasn't it? I knew it!" Sam sighed and looked down.  
"I will marry you, Sam." Cas managed through the tears of joy, making Sam look up with bright eyes.  
"Oh, god. This is actually happening." Sam took a shaky breath, sliding the silver band onto Cas' left ring finger. He grabbed Cas up and hugged him.  
"I will marry you a million times." Cas kissed Sam on the lips, long and lasting before leaning his forehead against his lover's.  
"That was corny."  
"I don't care." Cas laughed lightly and hugged Sam again.

Needless to say, Sam was wrong all along. Cas wanted to marry him as much as he wanted to marry Cas. This was one of the best days of their entire life.


End file.
